Hers
by TheFandomGod
Summary: He's the ultimate weapon, nobody with a single soul could wield him. Of course, then came Blair. He's the ultimate weapon, and now he's hers.
1. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

 **A.N.: Before we begin, this is my first chapter to my first fanfiction. I decided to start simple with this, so I decided to go off of my ideal romance that I personally think Blair from Soul Eater deserved. You, the reader, will be this love interest for her. I decided to make the character you are male, since it is just more common for males to be attracted to females. If you want a yuri fanfiction I MIGHT do one for you. But that's enough of that you want the story, so I'll get to it. Please tell me what you think below, this will determine whether or not I continue with it.**

She was and is my everything. I know about her, and she knows about me. Even now, I remember the second I met her, and even more the day she came to thought. I am the ultimate weapon, I have never ever had a meister. Their souls were a bit rigid and stiff for my ability, even Shinigami himself only ever weilded me once with my consent. A weapon that has less the age of Excalibur and ever more the fame. I didn't require a name, they simply just gave it to me. They, the meisters, weapons, witches, even Shinigami, they refer to me only as The Harvester, The Ever-Changing Weapon, the original Deathscythe, the progenitor of all weapons that the meisters use this day. Unlike most weapons, I'm not bound to one form, or even one brand of weapon. I can be a firearm, or a blade, or a hammer, or even a weapon that can't be classified yet. More or less, there's only one of me. However, with all these forms, and the ability to switch on a dime, a meister's soul won't be able to bend fast enough to meet my wavelengths. Thus, no matter how flexible your soul is, my erratic behavior makes me illegible to be any meister's weapon. You only have one soul, right? If Shinigami is the most powerful meister, then I'm the Shinigami of weapons. I'm incorruptable, no matter how many human souls, Kishin eggs, or witch souls I consume, my body doesnt mutate and I keep the same mindset that I always have. My soul is truely one of a kind. But, I remember the day that I was bested...

I was resting one day, it was just like any other, nothing special. However, I felt a presence in my labyrinthine lair. I sensed two groups of two, one group of three, and just one individual walking on their own. They must've been working together on the same assignment that many endow upon themselves. I could've sworn that I sensed Shinigami, near two weapons. But it was a bit small for him, besides that, he couldn't leave his city. So, I thought out a strategy, take out the larger group first to get warmed up, then take the smaller two groups. The wanderer should've been able to sense their way into my chamber where I'd keep them, then set up and prepare my ambush. So, I silently made my way toward the three. Staying hidden, I saw them walking in a strange formation. There were two young women in similar outfits following a young man in a tuxedo. Everything about them was oddly symmetrical, and that's when it hit me. The one in the middle was the meister, and the two women were his weapons. He didnt need two weapons, no no, what he needed was _symmetry_. He had a need for symmetry of all things. I sighed and shrugged it off. So I strategized; take one of his weapons and he won't fight. I transformed my finger into a polished knife and flashed it near the blonde one. She was caught like a fish on a hook, and instantly followed it to me. I knocked her out to keep her mouth shut. I then made my presence known to the meister and his remaining weapon. They both looked at me, it was the meister who spoke first.

"So," he said, "you're The Harvester. The so called 'Ultimate Weapon' that my father wants destroyed." I simply smiled and chuckled before responding.

"Yes, that's what they call me." I said smiling, "And, who might you be?" I asked.

"You don't need to know," he said calmly, "I'm just here to kill you like father said. But enough small talk." Then he got into this ridiculous stance, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing because he just looked so stupid. "Liz, Patty, transform." he said.

"Uh, Kid..." said the remaining weapon, "Patty's not here." The meister, who must've been Kid, looked over to where Patty was standing and his jaw dropped. I couldn't take it after that, I burst out laughing, he was completely oblivious to his own second weapon being gone. The laughter was short lived, however. I decided that the laughter was worth a quick death when it came time. I knocked them out, and carried all three of them back to my chamber. Next, I went towards the other two groups, who seemed to have met up along the way and became a group of four. They were split up perfectly, one male and female weapon and one male and female meister. I swiftly picked the females off first, swooping in and knocking them out, I was just as well with the males. Finally, with everyone being unconcious and in my chamber, I decided to sit and wait for the remaining individual to find their way into my chamber. It was taking awhile, or so I thought. A purple cat wearing a witches hat walked in and started nuzzling against my leg, but I shrugged it off as nothing. I soon got tired of waiting and fell asleep. I felt someone grab my leg and heard giggling, entirely female. I woke up and this girl had ahold of me by my leg. Judging by her purple hair and the iconic witch hat, I assumed that this was the cat that walked into here. Clever, but now it was my turn to shock her and do a little bit of damage to her soul. I started switching between weapon forms, as fast as I could, and she just kept holding onto me as I was switching giggling. I was confused and frustrated. Eventually I just stayed a scythe. I wasn't frustrated anymore, a bit confused and intrigued, but not frustrated.

"Why haven't you dropped me?" I said, "All of that should've torn your soul to shreds, how are you still standing and giggling of all things?"

She looked into my blade smiling, "Maybe it would've torn up any one soul," she said, "but don't you know all cats have nine?" She laughed, meanwhile while she laughed I was about ready to blow a gasket that I was bested by an old cliche saying. However, I was also fascinated that something like her existed. A being with multiple souls, that would be as close as I could get to a meister who could match my wavelengths. I started to laugh with her, I was actually caught off guard by a worthy opponent and beaten soundly.

"Maybe you can let me down now then?" I asked politely, "It's obvious I'm unable to beat you in combat, so I'll make a trade with you for my own life." I knew if she wanted, she could kill me where I was without hesitation. She's only out to get what she wants, all I could do was give her what I can to get away with my life.

"Well..." She put a finger to her mouth like she was thinking hard about this, "What do I want now?" That's when she looked at me smiling again and I felt panic rush through me, "What do you have, stranger?"

"I... I don't have anything..." I said, almost shaking in fear now. But when her smile grew wider is when I stopped moving.

"Then," she said, "I'll just take you and you can be my familiar and weapon."

"B-but," I tried to argue.

"Oh," she said cutting me off, "and uh, Harvester's not a name, so it's not your name anymore. From now on you're Harvey, and you'll do whatever I say ok?" I sighed, it was hopeless for me to attempt to put up an argument. Either she wouldn't listen or she'd kill me, I lost either way.

"What do you want from me first, then?" I asked half-heartedly. She set me down and I took on my human form, she looked over to her friends. I carried them out, all of them at once. It sucked, but it felt nice to be dominated, it made me feel not so important. That was the start of my new life, only just the beginning.


	2. Her Toy

Her Toy

 **A.N.: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, some shit came up and when I was originally typing this out, my computer died and I didn't save AT ALL, but I realized a few flaws in my original writing of this so it's kind of a win/lose situation. This part will probably piss a few people off but oh well -_\\(v-v)_/- sue me. Anyways, I'll be uploading hopefully this addition and start two OTHER stories after this today, so please do favorite me, I'll take any suggestions for a fanfiction below. But enough pussy-footing around, let's get to the story you all desired to continue.**

A few words to describe Blair... Childish, flirtatious, and most of all, demanding. I have pissed more time into the smallest of tasks than I have any fighting. Actually, we haven't done any fighting since I have became her familiar. Mostly, she'd be relaxing doing God knows what at her own place, while I clean, cook, and shop for more things to help me clean and cook. Not once have I been in a fight, a decent thing to ease my boredom on. Blair has me on my feet doing the most troublesome of things 24/7. But there are times when the chores she gives me are fairly entertaining. I remember it right now, she was sitting on her couch playing with a ball of yarn. Meanwhile, I was in the kitchen cooking up some form of fish or chicken or the sort like I did everyday... EVERY day... Anyways, I'm putting her food on a platter for her and I hear a slight giggle, turned around and she called as loud as she could.

"Um... Harvey?" she said loudly from the living room, "I need you to come here a second please." I knew beforehand that when she was talking to me, please meant NOW. I sighed and set her platter down and walked into the living room. Now, I know cats are weird, and they do nearly impossible shit. But what I saw was so awkward, so ungraceful, so hilarious, would have made me drop that platter if I carried it with me. Her yarn was strewn everywhere like a really bad spider web. Around the chairs, under the coffee table, behind the couch, inside the bookcase, through the window, I mean everywhere. But what really caught my attention was Blair hanging upside down by her waist, spinning around and around, on the ceiling fan. As soon as I saw it, I doubled over, laughing so hard that it hurt, I lost all ability to breathe and my eyes were tearing up. Blair was a pain in my ass, I deserved this laugh and she knew it. I stood up straight again, and she's pouting and glaring at me all pissed off and blushing. It was actually kind of cute now that I think about it.

"Hah, hah," she said annoyed, "very funny, isn't it? You've had your laugh, now cut me down from here... Please." I wasted no time, I transformed one of my hands into a machete and started hacking away. A few short moments later, she was down on her feet still looking a bit annoyed.

"I deserved that laugh you know." I said to her, "We both knew that was coming for a little bit so you can't be too mad at me for laughing." She started walking towards me, meanwhile I'm getting ready for a slap or something and she just looks up at me.

"It's not that, Harvey." she said calmly, "I'm a bit ticked off now because I have no yarn, nothing long enough to play with anyway..." She looked down and started walking off towards her bedroom. I felt bad for her in a way. I sighed.

"Blair, wait a second." I called to her causing her to turn around immediately. I beat myself up for doing this for a bit after making the decision.

"I'm not just limited to weapons, you know..." her ears perked up, "I can transform some of my body parts into small unnecessary gadgets, too. Like a laser or something for your entertainment." She squealed and ran down the stairs back into the living room. To most men reading this that sounds like a fun thing, right? A large-chested, surprisingly innocent and flirty cat woman ready to play with you. Trust me, it's not. She isn't exactly light or weak. When she plays, she plays at full force. She's running back and forth chasing this red dot that she knows she can't ever catch, thumping around with all 100-some pounds causing not only a huge racket but causing an even bigger mess that I'll have to clean up. But she's laughing her ass off and having a good time, on top of that I learned a lesson: always have backup yarn with me. After a few hours she finally gets tired and gives up. After she finishes her meal she turns to me.

"I'd like the ice cream now." it caught me off-guard that she said now instead of please. Either way, I wasn't going to chance dying. I got her the full tub of ice cream and a spoon. She took it and smiled at me walking back into her living room. I finished washing her dishes and started to dry them when she called for me again. I sighed and just set the dishes back down walking back to the living room. She's sitting with her legs held to her chest on her couch eating a spoonful of ice cream and then she turned to look at me.

"You've been working a bit and I've enjoyed that..." she told me smiling, "Come sit here," she pat the cushion next to her, "I think you deserve a break for the night." I couldn't turn that offer down, a night off was something that never happened usually. So I sat next to her taking up all the comfort I could. It was nice, listening to heavy metal on the radio, then watching a horror movie and eating popcorn. Blair was scared senseless of the movie. The final jumpscare sent her face hiding into my shoulder. After a few hours Blair yawned and got up. Before she started walking she looked at me.

"Hey, Harvey...?" she asked.

"Yeah Blair?" I said

"This might sound odd, but..." she looked away blushing a bit, "Could you spend the night with me?" As she was blushing brighter my eyes were growing wider. "It's just that the movie has me a little jumpy, and I think it'd be easier knowing that I went to sleep with a weapon..." she blushed a bit brighter. I was looking at her a bit more relieved that she said that. I mean, come on. It's bad enough that I'm her slave, I don't want to be her toy too. But I chuckled and followed her upstairs anyway. I wish that I knew she slept nude before I had crawled into bed with her. It was a bit embarassing having my naked boss wrap her arms around me and pressing against me and breathing on me. It was nice though, that was the first time in my life I had ever slept in an actual bed. I looked over at Blair and her eyes were open also. I froze.

"Go back to sleep Harvey." she whispered in my ear softly before closing her eyes. She didn't need to tell me twice, I closed my eyes and was asleep almost instantly.


	3. My Pleasure

My Pleasure

 **A.N.: Ok, I've set a date for when I will update my stories. Right now I'm working on three but I've been sinking most of my effort into "Hers". The other two are romance as well (expect to see a lot of that stuff, I'm a sucker for anime-like romance). I am restarting an old fanfiction of mine from Miss Literati since I have some more experience now in the field of story writing (if you want to read the first part that I never finished you can find it on , it's called The Fairy Queen's Butler). The other is going to be a L4D fanfiction called "Salemn". But yes, I will work on "Hers" on Wednesdays from now on, TFQB on thursdays, and Salemn on Fridays. And so on, and so forth. I will only be working on a maximum of 7 fanfictions at one time in that short case. But enough from me. Don't forget to follow or favorite, and don't hesitate to give me a review every now and then if you have some suggestions. Without further ado, we continue with "Hers".**

I'll be frank with it. I was actually starting to enjoy my job. Well, not exactly enjoy, but I was numb to being a slave. Doing things for Blair, it didn't bother me anymore. I cooked, I cleaned, I shopped, and whenever all of this was done I could sleep. Unless Blair was awake, then I was forced to entertain her. Thankfully that's not difficult. Now, I don't have any problems with Blair at this point, in fact I have had a mutual respect and friendship with her from that day on. But, however comma, Blair has friends, and girls like Blair and her friends when they are with their friends make a habit of doing two things: drinking and flirting. The occasional flirting that I got from Blair, I could live with that because we knew eachother and we were close enough to do that without any issues. But, let's face it. Lean, athletic, tall, just mysterious enough. I'm not the ugliest guy, especially when I'm the ONLY guy around three minxy girls. It was coming sooner or later and Blair decided to have her friends over for the night. She must have gotten a promotion or some shit like that, I don't remember. Now, besides her co-workers, Blair has three close friends. Maka Albarn, who I knew very well as we were over there a lot. Maka, I liked. Of all of the people Blair can call friend and they feel the same way, Maka was a surprise nerd amongst her group. Then there were her "other" friends... Their names were Hillary and Veronica. From what I could tell, they were simple humans, nothing extraordinary about them other than how annoying they were. They seem cheerful and bubbly and girly, but that's a no-no combo for me. They drank, a lot, and if that wasn't bad enough, they were _always_ ready to mingle, whether they were in a relationship or not. I will personally go this far to say that I think they were a bad influence on Blair. Anyways, Blair invited just those three friends. Maka, sadly, couldn't make it. She had an upcoming test to study for, and she was cramming all week. So, with her out of this equation, I did the math. Blair, and Hillary, and Veronica. I was dragging my feet all day because I was so bummed. Any normal man would see this as the perfect opporutunity to get laid. However, I don't know where those two have been for one, two I don't _ever_ want to know, and three they were just the opposite of my type. Blair, I can deal with, nothing against her. Hillary and Veronica, I'm gonna say it the way it is, I hope they're buried alive. But anyways, on top of my normal shopping list I have to pick up alcohol. I hung my head and groaned hoping that the day lasted forever and that the night never came. I had to prep the couch for them. The couch. The couch that I sleep on every night. I decided after all of this I'd just put on a hazmat suit and torch the sucker afterwards buying a new couch. I don't want to catch anything that could put me in any kind of danger. Ok you get it by now that they're loose women and they probably have a lot of diseases. So, I wrap the couch from top to bottom in plastic and sheets and even more plastic covering those sheets and you get it. I bought five bottles of sake and I started praying that it would be enough for them even if just for tonight. Finally, the dreadful hour came. I got dinner and snacks and everything done so I could attempt to get out of the house before being noticed by anybody. I opened the door and I was almost halfway down the path when I suddenly heard this double scream and I just jumped and froze. I saw this quick blur of pink and purple and I took like ten steps back


End file.
